When Push Comes to Shove
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: She thought she could have it all - until he took it all away from her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here I go. Breaking two rules I've made for myself. One, to not have more than three active stories going at a time. And two, to have the main OC be a diva. I apologize.  
**

"I haven't smoked a joint in fifteen years."

Brian looked at me like I was crazy, his eyes already pink. The car we were sitting in was quickly filling up with smoke, giving us both contact highs on top of our already swimming heads.

He coughed, swallowing so loud I could hear it. "You haven't smoked weed in fifteen years?"

"Did I say that?" I shook my head, holding another hit in. "I said I haven't smoked a joint in fifteen years." I blew out a long stream of gray. "I haven't gone longer than a week without smoking, are you kidding?"

He laughed, finishing off what I hadn't, pressing out the end before flicking it out the window. "How stupid of me. Should we sit here and wait, or do you want to go in?"

I flopped over and started kissing him, immediately feeling his hands going to the bottom of my shirt. "Hey, hey," I mumbled, pushing him back. "Not here. Adam might see us."

"You're still with that guy?"

"Which one?"

Brian grinned. "I'd marry you if you weren't such a whore."

"I wouldn't marry you ever, so I guess that makes us even." I grinned and kissed his neck, pushing open the door. "Come on. One of Vince's minions might see us, and what will we do then?"

Brian got out, slamming his door with a pensive look on his face. "Pay the fine and do it again?"

"I like your thinking, Brian Kendrick." I walked closely beside him, liking the way that I was almost taller than he was. He was such a cute little guy. "Actually, I think I'd marry you for the way you think."

"Funny." He held open the door for me. "I can't say the same about you, unfortunately."

I danced into the hallway, throwing my arms around his head when he stepped up beside me. "You know, if you were just a little taller, I'd consider marrying you a little more."

"If you weren't such a tease, I'd marry you in a second."

"Didn't you already say that?"

"No, I called you a whore the last time."

I snorted, bumping into the wall. "Oh. My mistake."

"Isn't it always?" He grabbed my bicep, turning me into his arms. "Good-bye, sweetheart. Until next time."

I spun away, winking at him. "Not for a while."

He went his own way and I went mine, pushing open the locker room door. Maria was standing off to the side, talking to the Bella twins, and they stopped to look at me as I passed them.

I wagged my fingers at them. "Like what you see, ladies?"

Brie and Nikki snorted, while Maria stared at me with her head cocked.

I laughed. "Don't think too hard, princess."

She blushed and looked away, resuming her conversation with the girls.

I quickly got dressed, putting on my wrestling gear before sitting down to tie my boots. My hands were fumbling with the laces and I started laughing. I couldn't tie my own fucking shoes!

"Who are you fighting tonight?"

I looked up at Natalya, grinning stupidly. "Michelle, who else?"

She frowned. "Are you high? _Again_?"

I giggled and thumped my foot up onto the bench. "Tie my botas? I can't exactly do it myself."

She rolled her eyes and sat down, flipping the laces over each other quickly. "Have you talked to Adam?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

She tugged, tightening the boots around my calf. "ECW's here tonight."

I laughed. "Oh, _shit_."

"I know. How are you going to handle this?"

I shrugged. "Avoid Matt?"

"You can't. He's in a tag team with his brother against Adam and Chavo."

I groaned, falling back against the plastic. Maria and Brie were staring at me. They looked even uglier upside down. "I wonder how I should do this."

"Just go out there and act like you're not with either of them."

"But I _am_. And I'm on screen with Adam."

"So just be on screen with him, then don't do anything off screen."

"Nattie – "

"Krista, listen. I love you, but you put yourself in this situation. Just avoid both of them." She patted the sides of my feet. "All laced up. Get ready."

I sighed and flipped right side up, feeling the pressure in my head building. I shook it away and stood up, opening my locker to retrieve my cell phone.

There was a note taped to the inside of it. I frowned and snagged my cell phone from the shelf, ripping the paper down with my other hand.

The handwriting was practically incoherent.

_I know what you've been doing. What a bad girl you are._

**A/N: What do you think? I like the concept, but I don't know how long it's going to be. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I have no idea where this story is actually going, so I'm just going to go where it takes me. **

I started getting the munchies halfway through Adam's match. It wasn't fair – I hated coming down from a high. Everything was duller, everything was boring – all I wanted was a full pizza and a bed to sleep in.

I looked over to where Matt was flopping his hand for a tag. We made eye contact, and he smiled, so I turned my head, folding myself onto Adam while he waited for Chavo to come over.

"What are you doing?" Adam whispered, wiggling his fingers at his partner.

"Just... giving the crowd something to boo at." I grinned and kissed his cheek, turning his face to stick my tongue down his throat. I heard the chants begin; "Har-dy! Har-dy!" Only a couple of people added sucks at the end.

Chavo tagged Adam just as Jeff tagged Matt, and they went flying into the ring, knocking each other out the second they collided. Chavo was flipping out, like usual, but Jeff was pacing the ring, slapping his hands, pumping his fist, calling out his own name.

"Come on, baby, you can do it!" I bent over the top rope, listening to the whistles and cat-calls coming from behind me. "Get up, baby! Get up!"

Matt slowly rolled over, getting to his feet in that lame way of his where he sticks his ass in the air before anything else. I really had no idea what I saw in him sometimes. He was just a redneck from North Carolina.

I could really go a for a cheeseburger. And a milkshake.

"Krista!" Chavo hissed.

I turned back to the ring, blinking at Matt. He was ready to do a Twist of Fate on Edge, while Jeff bounced behind him, making several obnoxious noises.

_Shit._ I'd missed my queue.

I had to think quick, which was hard when your brain was a slowly melting ice cream cone. But I managed up something, standing on the bottom rope so I had better access at showing off my chest.

Matt frowned and put his hands down when I gestured to him.

I winked. "Come here."

Matt looked at Jeff, who was shaking his head vigorously, but Matt shrugged and grinned, meandering his way over to me.

"You look pretty strong out there, Hardy." I ran my finger down his chest.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"That's where you're wrong, Hardy." I made eye contact with Adam over Matt's right shoulder. He was setting up for the spear in the corner, waiting discreetly instead of hopping up and down like a lunatic. "I _am_ bad."

I grabbed the back of Matt's head and hopped down, smashing his forehead against the top rope. He reeled back and spun, just at the right moment for Edge to charge at him and take him down.

The crowd booed the loudest I'd ever heard them when the ref counted to three.

* * *

"You were... exceptional out there." Matt smiled at me, eyes twinkling. "Really. You were."

"Uh huh." I bit my lip, peeking around the corner to make sure no one was coming this way. It was blocked off, so no one could get through, but you never know who might just show up.

"Hey."

I turned my head when Matt's fingers lightly touched my chin, blinking up into his chocolate eyes. He _was_ cute. Maybe that's why I liked him.

"You're really somethin' special to me, Kris." His fingers trailed down my neck, across my collarbone. "Can I tell you somethin'?"

I nodded dumbly. His hands were cold.

"I think..." He smiled at his fingers, his lashes blinking against his cheeks. "I mean... I love you."

Oh, Christ.

He looked up when I didn't answer, smiling slightly. "How do you feel about that?"

I couldn't feel anything. I was sobering up and desperate for a chocolate shake. So instead of saying something, I held his hand to my heart and moved up to kiss him.

That's when my cell phone went off.

I secretly thanked the heavens for whoever was calling me, stepping back from Matt to fish it out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm in the car. You ready? I'm hungry."

Adam. Thank God. "Uh, yeah. I'll be right there."

"Nice save today, by the way." He hung up.

I let out the huge breath I'd been holding and snapped my phone shut, frowning at Matt apologetically. "I gotta get going. Nattie's ready. We're gonna head back to the hotel."

"Yeah, I gotta get out of here, too." Matt sighed and wrinkled his nose. "I don't know when Smackdown's tapin' with ECW again, but hopefully it's soon."

Yeah. Right. "Of course. I miss seeing you all the time."

"I know. Damn storyline with Adam." Matt's face darkened and he looked away.

I awkwardly shifted my feet. "Well... Guess I should go."

"Yeah." He swallowed, bending down to press a kiss to my mouth. "Be careful, sugar. I'll see you soon."

"Right."

* * *

The room smelled like sex and greasy food. Adam had promised me we could get cheeseburgers and shakes, but he said nothing about the ravishing that took place before hand. My food was cold, and my shake was melting, but watching Adam lie there on the bed, tangled in sheets, his hair curled and out of control, I decided it was worth it.

"How can you eat that and still be hot?" Adam shook his head, watching the TV blankly. "It doesn't make sense."

"I throw it up."

He widened his eyes and stared at me. "Do you really?"

I took another big bite, wrinkling my nose. "No."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Jesus. I was worried for a second."

"Adam Copeland? Worried?" I waved it away. "Ridiculous."

He grinned. "Yeah, it'd be ridiculous if it wasn't you." His hand found mine, squeezing it against the sheets. "You mean a lot to me, babe."

Hm. Where have I heard that before?

I let go of his fingers and picked up my shake, keeping my eyes on the television. "Let's watch something funny. Or scary. I'm in the mood for a scary movie."

"Okay." Adam shifted, leaning over me to grab the remote from the bed-side table. "You're thinking scary movie?"

"Yeah. Something I can snuggle up against you during."

"You can do that any time." He grinned and held up his arm, waiting for me to move against him. He closed it around me when I did. "You're warm."

"So are you."

Adam stopped clicking the channels and just watched me, his eyes turning a weird shade of green. "God, you're beautiful."

"Thank you. You're pretty handsome."

"You know, I haven't been this serious about a girl in a long time."

I licked my lips, hiding my smile as I looked away.

"You don't have to feel the same way." Adam started flipping channels again. "I just wanted you to know."

"No, no." I swallowed the lie. "I... I haven't been serious about a guy. Ever. So this is kinda new for me, and really... scary."

His smile stretched across his face, bouncing into a tiny smirk. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I know. It's just new to me, that's all."

Adam tossed the remote off the bed, rolling over so he enveloped me, his smiling face close to mine. "You know, we don't need a scary movie to get _cuddly_."

And when he started kissing me, going from my mouth to my jaw, to my neck and lower, I couldn't help but feel like... I don't know. Maybe it _was _something special with Adam. Just because I didn't feel the same way about Matt didn't mean I couldn't have serious feelings for Adam.

Or maybe I was still high.

**A/N: Um, you can kinda see my biased. Edge beats everyone. Sorry, Matt Hardy. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

So, I made a mistake.

The next morning, after a night of barely any sleep, Adam and I got up and decided we should go out for breakfast instead of catch something on the road. Now, if I were thinking straight, I would've said no. But I wasn't. I was high on these new feelings I'd miraculously grown for him overnight, so I decided that was a _splendid_ idea.

Well, for anyone's who's planning on playing as many WWE superstars as they can – don't go out to breakfast with one of your said superstars. It just looks suspicious, and therefore, inconvenient for you.

But I thought I was smart. I wasn't playing anyone else on Smackdown besides Brian, and lord knows he had any idea what's going on in his _own_ bedroom, let alone mine.

But wrestlers have friends. And friends talk.

"What's the matter?"

I looked up from the breakfast special Adam and I were sharing, meeting his concerned gaze as he chewed his food. I widened my eyes. "Nothing."

He furrowed his brow and looked at the plate, forking something closer to me. "You're being weird."

If you don't know what to do, get mad.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are." He raised a brow as he chewed, smirking slightly. "Tired?"

"Yes. That's why you think I'm acting strange."

"It's not that." He ran his tongue over his teeth and picked up his orange juice, gazing at me as he sucked the straw. "Your eyes are like... " He threw his hand out.

I frowned at him, narrowing my eyes. "What?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He sat back and watched me. "You just seem weird."

"Well, I'm not being weird."

We were silent after that, him just staring at me while I ate the rest of what he'd left. I was still suffering from the munchies, apparently.

"So, I've been thinking."

I looked up, the fork near my mouth. "That's scary."

He grinned and played with his straw, stretching his arm all the way so he didn't have to move. "Yeah. I want you to come up to Canada with me sometime."

I grimaced. "What's in Canada?"

"My hometown. My mom. My dog."

"You're from Canada?"

He laughed, ripping off a piece of the toast I had set on the corner of the plate. "Yeah, I am. Surprised?"

"Disgusted."

He pouted. "Don't like Canadians?"

"No."

"Well, at least you're honest."

I could tell he waiting for me to answer, but I wasn't having any of that. I thought I liked him, I really did. He was... well, if he caught me with anyone else, I'd feel bad. I'd be upset if he wasn't in my life. But... meet his _mom_?

I'm not exactly someone you take home to meet mommy.

"Um... " I stuck out my bottom lip and looked up at him. "Sure. I guess."

Well, I never said I wasn't stupid.

But when he smiled, I knew why I said yes. "Great. Maybe next week? I've been itching to go up there."

I shrugged. "Why not."

He laughed when I hit him for trying to steal one of the strawberries off my plate. "Ouch! Why can't I have one?"

"Because you need to stop eating." I grinned as I chewed, leaning my face against my fist. "You're getting a little fat."

His mouth dropped. "No, I'm not!"

"Do you see yourself naked? It's like fucking a pillow."

He tried to frown, but he laughed a few seconds afterward. "Well, for you, I'll hit the gym as soon as we get to the next show."

"Good boy."

The waitress came up, smiling all up on Adam. And for that split second, I wanted to rip her fucking collagen lips off.

Maybe I did like him more than I thought.

"Anything else? Dessert?"

Adam shook his head, holding up his hand. "Just the check, thanks."

She frowned and tore off the sheet, placing it carefully on the edge of the table.

My mouth was open when she walked off.

Adam took the receipt and fished out his wallet. "What?"

"She didn't ask _me_ if I wanted dessert!"

He shrugged. "I guess she was asking both of us."

"She was looking at _you_."

"Well, it's kind of hard not to." He grinned, standing up. "I'm gonna go pay for this."

"Who else would? Hurry back. And don't run into that fucking _thing_."

He laughed. "Jealous?"

"No. Just annoyed."

He shook his head as he walked away.

I sighed, checking my phone just to pass the time. 

_One new text message._

From _Jeff_?

I frowned.

_What do you think you're doing?_

I blinked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Like I was being watched. And when I looked up, I was. Jeff was sitting at the corner table with Shane Helms and Ken Anderson. And while they were animatedly talking to each other, Jeff was staring at me, barely blinking.

My throat suddenly closed off.

Slowly, Jeff slid to the side and stood up, looking to the door behind him before glancing back at me.

Follow him outside?

That usually meant I was going to smoke pot.

But he wasn't Brian.

But he _was _Jeff.

He was already out the door.

Shit.

I looked for Adam, but he was nowhere to be found. So I did what I thought I had to do – I got up, grabbed my purse, and headed for the exit.

Jeff was smoking by the time I got out there, the hoodie of his sweatshirt up over his retarded hair. You know, I really never understood his attraction. Seriously. Did he think it was cool to look like he'd dyed his hair in the dark by an armless war veteran?

He was silent, and I was awkward. So, to break the ice, I came up with the most ingenious thing to say.

"What's up?"

He looked at me then, just a casual glance of his eyes, then continued smoking.

I clucked my tongue. "I didn't say that to sound like R-Truth."

Jeff scoffed slightly. I guess that was his way of laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Why'd I come out here?"

"I don't know." He flicked some ash away, gazing at me dreamily. "Feelin' guilty?"

I bared my teeth. "For _what_?"

"For cheatin' on Matt."

"I haven't _cheated _on him, you retard."

"Right." He smirked and tossed his cigarette away. "How's Adam doin'?"

I closed my eyes. I knew it. I knew he was pissed about Adam. Well, guess what, Mr. Hardy? A third of the WWE roster wasn't in love with me because I was a bad liar. "You are fucking ridiculous, you know that, right?"

"I like to think I'm more _extreme_ than ridiculous." He pulled out another cigarette, flipping it around to put it between his lips. "But continue, because honestly, I'm intrigued to see what you come up with."

I glared at him. "Adam and I are – "

"Friends." He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Amy Dumas, I'm Jeff Hardy."

If looks could make annoying Hardy brothers disappear, he'd be on the side of a milk carton. "I wasn't going to say _friends_. I was going to say he's like my _brother_."

Jeff nodded. "You kiss your brother like that, huh?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't kissed him!"

"Yes, you have."

"No, I _haven't_."

He opened his mouth, pausing. "Yes, you have."

"Why do I have to _explain_ myself to you? You don't mean anything to me."

"No, but my brother does."

I stopped myself before I said that he didn't. "I realized that. That's why I'm dating _him_ instead of _you_."

Jeff smiled slightly, looking at me. His eyes were way more intense than his facial expression. "Who are you tryin' to fool? I know what you've been doin'."

I was going to punch that stupid smile off his face, but I stopped. "What'd you just say?"

"I said I know what you've been doin'." He dragged on his cigarette, inhaling the smoke noisily. "Someone looks guilty."

"Did you leave a note in my locker last night?"

"What?"

"Did you leave a note in my locker?"

"What the fuck does that have to do with – "

"_Did_ you?"

He made a face and threw his cigarette. "No."

"I think you're lying."

"I think you are, too." He went past me, looking over his shoulder as he opened the door. "So we're even."

Just as Jeff went in, Adam came out, and they watched each other as they practically bumped shoulders. Adam was scowling when the door closed.

I had goosebumps.

Adam frowned at me. "Were you talking to him?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "He was just pissed about what I did to his brother last night."

Adam snorted. "That was great. How could he be angry?"

"I don't know. I guess Matt hurt his head or something." I waved my hand. "Fuck them, let's go."

"Are you cold? You're shivering."

I glanced over my shoulder when Adam put his arm around me. Shane was staring at me through the window, Jeff glaring over his head.

I looked up at Adam. "No, I'm... " I moved away. "Let's play a game."

He grinned. "Okay."

"Let's see how long we can go without touching each other. Then, if one of us wins, we can make each other do whatever we want."

"Anything?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Let's play."

When I looked back through the window, Jeff was on the phone and Shane was texting someone. They both looked completely immersed in what they were doing, Jeff's eyes intensely meeting mine as his mouth moved.

I had a bad feeling he was talking to Matt.

And bad feelings usually come with worse situations.

**A/N: I'm really starting to like this. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Edge trumps all.**

"I don't know if I like this new outfit of yours."

I looked up from the water bottle I was drawing on, frowning at my clothes before up at Adam's face. "Why?"

He slid a little closer to me, his hand pressing against my stomach. "It's not showing enough skin."

I stepped away from him. "Adam, remember our game?"

"Fuck it, I lost."

I danced back, pointing a finger at him. "Adam, behave yourself."

"Or what?"

"I'll... I'll make it harder for you." I thumped my bottle into his roaming hands and stepped back, grabbing the hem of my muscle shirt. His eyes practically exploded out of his head when I tore it all the way up to my chest, tearing it around so my entire midsection was exposed.

"You really think that's gonna stop me?"

"Adam!" I swatted his hands. "Stop it."

"You just improved your outfit tenfold."

"Don't you have a match to be in somewhere?"

"Maybe." He wound his arms around me. "You not coming out with me tonight?"

"No. I'm supposed to disqualify you, remember?"

He nodded. "Oh, that's right."

"Yeah. Read your script, asshole."

"Oh, we're calling each other names now, huh?" Adam bent down and pushed his lips against mine. "I always had a thing for that."

"_Stop it_." I pushed him away. "And get going. I don't want you to be late."

He grinned and held my hand until he couldn't, but stopped before he disappeared. "Oh, Nattie talked to me. I guess we're going out with her after the show?"

I frowned. "Why'd she tell you?"

"Canadians stick by each other."

"Oh, fuck Canadians."

"You already do." He winked and turned the corner.

I couldn't hide my smile as I spun around, but it instantly vanished when I felt a hand splay across my back.

"Got a minute?" Brian whispered, sliding around me with a goofy smile on his face. The kid always looked like he was dancing, even when he walked.

"Does it take that long?"

"Oh, feisty." He snapped his teeth at me, then shook his hair back. "Listen, baby – I don't play the cheating game."

I snorted. "Right."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "You got me. Wanna smoke?"

"Now?"

He shifted his eyes, then held up the biggest bag of weed I'd ever seen. "Ask not what The Brian Kendrick can do for you, but what you can do for The Brian Kendrick."

I giggled, clamping my hand over my mouth. "I can't do it now."

"Yes, you can."

"I have to go interrupt Adam's match."

He waved his hand. "We'll be back long before it's over." He puckered his lips. "Come on, honey bunches."

I eyed the ziplock bag dangling from his fingers, then met the smirking look on his boyish face. "You drive a hard bargain, kid."

"Kid." He laughed, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "I'm two years older than you."

"You look like you're thirteen."

"Thank God, I'm not." He pushed open the exit door for me. "I'd have to charge you with statutory rape."

"Like I'd ever sleep with you."

He danced down the back steps. "The night is young."

* * *

"Were you supposed to punch Maria in the face?"

I could barely keep my eyes open in that dimly lit club we were at. Thank God there was annoying music blasting nonstop, because I would've fallen asleep for sure.

That's what you get when you smoke three bowls with Kendrick.

I shrugged. "I don't remember punching her."

Nattie laughed, pushing her hair back. "Well, you did. Hard."

I could feel the giggles bubbling inside my chest, but my head was in a completely different ball park. I could barely remember who I went there with, let alone why I was laughing.

Nattie squinted across the table at me. "Are you high?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "You're going to get in trouble for that."

"No, I'm not."

"Brian gets caught all the time."

"Yeah, but I'm sneaky." I wrinkled my nose, picking up my drink. "That's why half the roster is in love with me."

"I thought it was two-thirds?"

"Same difference."

Adam fell into the booth next to me, swinging his free arm around my shoulders almost simultaneously. "Come and dance with me."

"I'll come, but I won't dance."

Rolling his eyes to the back of his head, Adam got up without a word and headed back into the crowd to find whoever he was talking to before.

"You seem to be pretty cozy with him," Nattie said with a wink.

"Yeah, I don't know." I played with the bracelet on my wrist. "I like him more than anyone else. Does that count?"

Nattie rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't exactly help that I hooked up with Kendrick again." I smiled when Nattie choked on her drink. "Today."

"I thought you just said you liked Adam!"

"Yeah, but I don't love the guy." I ran my fingers around the rim of my drink. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm fair game until someone scores a touchdown."

Natalya ran her hand down her face. "What does that even _mean_?"

I grinned. "I, honestly, have no idea."

Lisa sauntered over to our table, sweaty from all the dancing she had been doing, and sat down next to Nattie. "I love you, girls."

"_Lisa_!" I screamed, long and loud. I bent over the table to hug her. "I love you more."

She slapped my ass. "I'm hungry. Can we get food?"

"Yeah!" I fell back against my seat. "Food! What kind of food?"

Lisa shrugged, looking at Nattie for help. "I don't know. Anything."

"Sushi!" I pumped my fists into the air. "Fucking sushi!"

"Are you drunk?" Lisa asked excitedly.

"Just high!"

"Okay, well, let's get sushi, then."

"Okay, hold on." I practically fell out of the booth, but Lisa caught my arm. "I have to go find Adam."

"Found me!" He slid up behind me and threw his arms around my shoulders. "What's going on?"

"We're going to get sushi!"

Adam played along with my excitement, dropping his mouth wide. "Really? I'm so happy!"

I slapped his chest. "Shut up."

He grinned and kissed my ear.

It was completely freezing when we got outside. I could see my breath as we headed toward the street where our cars were parked.

Adam pulled my hair back. "Did I give this to you?"

I blinked at him. "What?"

He ran his finger right under my jaw. "You have a... hickey, or something."

"Oh." Fucking Kendrick. He was so fucking sloppy when he was baked. I flipped my hair onto my shoulder. "Obviously you did."

"Yeah, but I like to hear you say it."

I grinned up at him. His warm arm was nice around my back, even through my jacket.

"Krista!"

I flipped around, lost my balance, and fell into Adam's arm, giggling when he righted me. The laughter fell short when I met Jeff's sinister smile. "Hi," I said dully.

He held out his Blackberry. "Matt wants to talk to you."

I frowned. "Why?"

"He must miss you." His eyes flickered to Adam. "Here. Take it."

I was almost afraid to. But when I looked up and saw Adam staring down Jeff like he'd done earlier that day, I knew it would just get uglier if I didn't take it. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby."

I closed my eyes. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothin'. It's freezin' where I am."

I laughed slightly. "Yeah, same here."

It was awkwardly silent for a second or two. "So. Jeff tells me you've been hangin' out with Adam lately."

"I've been with Adam for a while." It wasn't a lie. Word choice always worked in my favor.

"I know. You're two are good friends. Jeff is just bein'... neurotic after what happened with Amy."

"Jeff is _actually_ being a dick. Can you tell him to stop?"

"What's he doin'?"

"He's just annoying." I was coming down from my high. Fucking Hardys. They always ruined everything. "I've got to go, actually."

"Goddamn it. Okay. Well, don't do anythin' stupid, all right, darlin'?"

I handed the phone back to Jeff. "He's all yours, asshole."

Jeff grinned. "That's ironic." He glanced at Adam again, putting his burning cigarette to his lips. "You guys have a _nice _night."

"Fuck off."

Adam kept looking behind us as we walked down the street to catch up with Nattie and Lisa, scowling whenever he turned back to me. "What the fuck was that about?"

"Nothing."

He stopped us, tugging my arm so I wouldn't move. "No, not nothing. What's the hell's going on?"

"Jeff's just being a fucking dick." I looked at him, then back at Adam's angry gaze. "He's been acting like a dumb shit ever since I fucked up his brother last night. He won't fucking give it a _rest_."

"Why would he make you talk to Matt? I didn't know you two were friends."

I shrugged. "I'm friends with everyone."

Adam blinked. "I'm not stupid, Krista."

"I don't know why he made me talk to Matt!" I covered my face with my hands. "He's such an asshole. Look what he's making us do? We've never fought _ever_."

Adam sighed and I felt his arms go around me. "I'm sorry."

I couldn't hide my smile as I buried my face in his jacket. "I am too."

"Wanna get going? I'm sure Nattie and Lisa are halfway done by now."

I looked back at Jeff, but he wasn't there anymore. He must've gone back inside.

Perfect timing.

I leaned up, grabbing Adam by his jackets lapels, and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. "Think room service has sushi?"

Adam grinned. "I wasn't that hungry anyway."

**A/N: Wow, I'm super biased in this story. HA! Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been a while, friends.**

There was a vase full of flowers sitting on my doorstep when I got home the next day. It was one of those weird arrangements, the kind with the tree branches and massive red roses.

It was _way_ too ugly. But I saw the card nestled between one of the limbs, so I picked it up wearily and let myself into the house, flipping on the light right next to me. I made sure to toss my keys somewhere I knew I'd find them again, then dropped my bags right there in the foyer before I headed into the kitchen.

I didn't know what to do with the flowers, exactly, so I just thumped them onto the table and headed to my fridge for a beer, pressing the play button on my answering machine on the way.

"_Six new messages_."

I smiled and popped the top off of my Guinness.

"Just wanted to see that you got home okay," Matt's voice drawled. "I'm in the airport right now and had nothin' better to do. Can't wait to see you again, sugar."

I pressed delete. "Yeah, me either, chumpstain."

"_Next message_... You left early this morning. Everything all right? Call me back when you get the chance. I need to know if I'm still picking you up on Friday."

"Yes, you are, Mr. Copeland." I pressed delete. "I hate to admit it, but I miss the sound of your voice."

"_Next message..._ Krista, it's Randy. I've been thinking a lot, and I want you to know I just don't think we should make this anything serious. Kind of a dick move to do this over the phone, but what can I say? I'm kind of a dick. Call me if you give a fuck – or just want to."

I frowned, feeling a smile tugging at the ends. "At least he's honest."

"_Next message_... Krista. Yeah, it's Cody. I just haven't talked to you in a while... wanted to see what's going on. I miss you. Give me a call sometime."

"I will, Cody."

"_Next message_... Krista; Ted. Wanted to let you know I won't be able to see you for the next few weeks – I'm gonna be filming a movie. Isn't _that_ exciting? Call me."

I yawned, leaning on my fist.

"_Next message_... Wanna fuck?"

I practically choked on my beer and picked up my phone, immediately calling Brian. He picked up on the second ring, but he sounded stoned as hell. "Brian, it's Krista."

"I know who it is, doll. What's got you calling The Brian Kendrick at this hour?"

"I just got your message."

"The Brian Kendrick doesn't recall leaving you a message."

"It said wanna fuck."

"Ah! Now I do. And now I do. Do you?"

"Well, I would, but we're a few hundred miles away – "

"I'm still at the airport, hot stuff. I can be there in an hour."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'm gonna take it easy the next couple of days."

"You shouldn't tease people. It isn't becoming."

"It isn't teasing when they don't know what else I'm doing."

"Or _who _you're doing."

"Exactly." I yawned, flipping around to support my back against the counter. "You said you're still at the airport?"

"_Yep_."

"You sound high."

"I am."

"You make me so proud."

"It's the only way you'll sleep with me."

"It hasn't happened yet."

"We're getting close."

"And yet – " My door bell rang. "No cigar. I gotta go."

"I thought you said you were taking it easy."

"I am. The doorbell rang."

"Oh. Well, take care, sugar pie. I'll see you on Friday."

"If you're lucky," I muttered, heading for the front hall.

"And what a lucky man I'd be." He made a kissing noise. "Good-bye."

I hung up the phone and thumped it onto the side table, checking the keyhole. There was no one out there. I frowned, but opened the door anyway.

"Boo!"

I screamed when I turned into the man, but squealed when I realized it was only Phil. He was crouched beside the door, and I was up in his arms before I even knew it, being swung around.

He put me on the ground and pushed my hair back. "God, you look hot."

"Thank you." I touched his lip ring. "I forgot how hot you were, actually."

"That's upsetting." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house, shutting the door. "Mind if I crash here? I didn't exactly plan this little surprise out too well."

"Not at all. What made you drive from Chicago all the way here?"

"Boredom." He frowned at my beer. "Got any Pepsi?"

"In the fridge." I followed him into the kitchen. "Like my tree?"

He looked over his shoulder as he thumped the refrigerator closed, tapping the top of his can with a painted finger. "Yeah. Who sent it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. There's a card."

"Here." He put his drink down and plucked it out, handing it over. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"There's no such thing," I said, grinning at him. He had that sparkle in his eye, and it almost made me blush, but I looked down, tearing open the flap.

_Desire is coming_.

I frowned and flipped the paper over, shrugging when Punk came me a weird face. "There's no name on it."

"What's it say?"

I handed it to him.

He read it, a small smile playing on his lips. "Someone's got a _secret_ admirer."

"Aren't they all?" I hopped up onto the counter and crossed my legs. "Are you hungry? I can make something."

He tossed the card next to me and looked up into my face. His hand carelessly found my knee. "Nah, I'm not hungry."

I knew what he wanted, but I could tell he wouldn't do anything about it. Mr. Straightedge didn't _have_ promiscuous sex. I felt bad, because when I ran my fingernails down the side of his face softly, pushing his hair back, he closed his eyes and turned into my hand, sighing.

It was worth a shot. I bent down and closed my mouth over his, feeling him tense up, then ease into it, putting his hand to the back of my head slowly. The cold metal of a lip ring – for some odd reason – always turned me on to an insane extent, so before I knew it, I had pulled him in between my legs by his belt buckle.

He froze. "Krista."

I sighed and sat back on my hands. "Sorry."

"God, this is hard."

"I can feel it."

Phil smiled a little, his hands on my hips. He leaned over to my face. "I really want to be with you."

I frowned. "You know I don't do that sort of thing, Punk."

"I do. That's why this is so hard for me." His fingers tightened. "Restraining myself."

"Why do you do that?" I sat up and put my hands on his shoulders. "It's not like you're drinking."

"It's what I believe." He gave me a little half smile. "You don't know much about morals, do you?"

I grinned. "I don't have any."

"I figured."

"What, exactly, are you waiting for?"

He shrugged. "It's not what I'm waiting for, it's just that I believe I should be in this... position while I'm in a committed relationship with someone."

I tapped my fingers against his shoulder blades. "We're in a committed friendship."

He chuckled. "It's not the same thing, Krista."

"Why not? It's a committed relationship."

"It's not that easy."

"Why? It's _your_ beliefs, and it's technically true." I wrinkled my nose. "You gotta learn how to manipulate words. It's how I get what I want."

"You're very good at that," he murmured.

"I can teach you." I tugged at his collar. "Come on, Punk."

He seriously looked like he was going to give in for a minute, but he shook his head. "Sorry, babe."

I sighed. "Well, I tried."

He laughed and ran his hands around to my lower back. "Wanna watch a movie?"

I narrowed my eyes at his giddy look. "I know that look. I give that look a lot."

He smiled. "Well, I can still _kiss _you."

"Why didn't you just say that? I don't even need a movie."

"Well." He hugged me, lifting me off the counter and onto the floor. "You said I needed to learn how to manipulate words."

**A/N: This character is my hero. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah, yeah.**

"Did you send me flowers?"

Adam glanced over at me, one hand on the wheel. "What?"

I turned down the radio. "Did you send me flowers?"

"No." He looked behind him quickly and changed lanes. "Where's this fucking arena? Look at the directions. I think we're lost."

"Well, someone did. They didn't put their name on it, and I think—"

"Krista, I don't care! Tell me what goddamn street the arena is on!"

I frowned at him and opened the window, letting the directions in my hands get sucked out. The look of utter disbelief on Adam's face made it really hard not to laugh, so I turned to the wind and hid my smile.

"Are you fucking _insane_?" Adam tore onto the shoulder of the road, screeching the car to a halt. "Go get them!"

"How? Do you want me to get killed?"

"Right now, _yes_."

"Real nice, Adam."

"You're out of your fucking mind." He peeled out onto the highway again, turning the wheel one-handedly as he dialed his phone with the other, pressing it to his ear. He glared at me. "I'm dating a fucking psycho—Jay, it's Adam. Where's the arena?"

"I'm not fucking psycho—you are. I'm trying to tell you someone sent me flowers and you don't even—"

He held up his pointer finger while still clutching the wheel, making a disgruntled face. "Where is it?"

"I mean, you don't even—"

"_Krista_, shut the _fuck_ up!"

I stared at him blankly.

"Yeah. Okay." He glanced up at a sign and turned on the directional quickly, cutting someone off to get to that particular exit. "All right, I see it. Thanks, Jay."

I kept my gaze on the passenger window as Adam pulled into the back lot of the arena, turned off the car. Well, he certainly needed directions to find _that_ place. He didn't say anything, just sat there for a second or two.

"All right, I'm sorry."

I glanced at him and crossed my arms.

He sighed. "Krista, come on. You have to admit you were annoying."

"_Annoying_?" I scoffed and wrenched open the door, slamming it on his opening mouth.

He got out too. "Krista, come on!"

I could hear the fans barricaded by the security gate calling my name, but I was too pissed to acknowledge them. I'm sure they'd just get online when they got home and post on every wrestling board how big of a bitch I was in real life.

I didn't really care at that moment.

I went through the back exit and down the hallway set up for tonight, snubbing Brian, who was sitting on one of the technical boxes. I could hear Adam opening the door as I turned the corner.

"Ow!" Jeff turned around when I slammed into his back, his eyes darkening. "Watch where ya goin'."

"Suck a dick," I growled and tried to shoulder past him.

He held his arm out, leaning against the wall. "Wait. Stay for a second."

"Fuck off." I moved around him, but he went with me, putting his other arm out. I looked up into his face. "Leave me alone, asshole."

"No, I want to talk to ya."

"I want you to break your neck." I tried to push past him, but he caught me in his arms. He was stronger than I thought he was. "Let me go, you fucking rapist!"

"Just hold on," he grunted.

"What are you _doing_?" I struggled against him. "Let me go, Jeff!"

Adam came barreling around the corner and screeched to a halt when he saw Jeff practically _molesting_ me. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

Jeff smiled crookedly. "How's it goin', Copeland?"

"What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

Jeff and I turned our heads away from Adam. Matt was standing there with Shane Helms, still in street clothes, eyes confused.

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping this would all just disappear.

Jeff smiled against my hair.

* * *

"Why did Adam Copeland call you his girlfriend?"

I stared at Matt. He'd dragged me into an empty conference room while everyone else went to get ready. Adam didn't question a thing as Matt looked like he was going to crumble, then explode, dragging me away. It was Jeff who watched us as he walked backwards toward the locker room, his smile almost _smug_.

I waved it off. "He was... It's an inside joke."

"A joke, huh?" His eyes were heavy. "It's pretty funny."

"He's not my boyfriend, Matt."

"Who is?"

I swallowed hard, looking away. "You."

"Am I?" He cleared his throat. "They're taping ECW with Smackdown again. I came here tonight to surprise you."

I smiled weakly. "Surprise!"

His face stayed blank. "What's going on with you and Copeland?"

"Nothing. He's my friend—probably the best."

"Uh huh." He nodded. "Have you been traveling with him?"

"I... yes."

"Uh huh."

"Matt, you know—"

"Have you started fuckin' him yet?"

I blinked. "What?"

"You and Adam. Started bangin' yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talkin' about you _cheatin'_ on me!" He stood up and started pacing, his fists clenching at his sides. "Oh, my God. I can't believe this is happenin' again. Jesus fuckin' Christ."

"Matt it's not—"

"_Bullshit_!" He turned to me and grabbed my arm, hauling me to my feet. "How long have you been stringin' me along? Huh? A week? A month?"

"I'm not _stringing_ you along!" I could feel the tears burning my eyes. I wasn't used to losing. "I'm not, Matt."

"You're lyin'!" His hand caught my throat to slam my back against the wall, eyes raging. "You're fuckin' _lyin'_."

"I'm _not_!" The tears slid down my cheeks. "I _swear._"

His eyes looked so hurt, so shaky as they searched my face. The tense muscles around his jaw and temples slowly melted, and he was finally staring at me with his teeth bared in a sad frown. "You fuckin' _promise_?"

"I do." I sniffled dramatically, running my fingers under my eyes. "I _love_ you."

Matt grimaced and let go of my neck to rub his thumb against my wet cheek. "Aw, sugar, don't cry."

"I can't believe you don't trust me."

"I _do_ trust you," he whispered. "I just don't trust Adam."

I pulled him against me tightly, burying my face in his shoulder. "You have no right not to trust him."

"Are you kiddin' me?"

"With me, at least."

Matt gripped at the fabric of my shirt. "I don't care about Adam. I care about _you_."

I resisted rolling my eyes as I held him tighter.

"I love you, baby," he whispered, pressing his face to my neck.

I looked past his shoulder. I didn't even jump when I saw Jeff standing in the doorway, eyes on fire. His intense gaze didn't stop me from strengthening my hold on Matt. "I _love_ you, too."

**A/N: Review.**


End file.
